1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative tube with neon tube, and more particularly to a decorative tube to be fixed to an installing base such as scaffolds, frames or walls of construction sites and to enhance the aesthetic effect of and around the installing base.
2. Prior Art
Houses and buildings are constructed by setting up plural posts on foundations, linking the posts mutually with horizontal beams to complete the basic structure, and finally finishing the details (minor beams, exteriors, etc) by using of scaffolds built up on the outer circumference of the basic structure.
Although the completed houses and buildings are beautiful, the site in the midst of construction spoils the scenery, and in particular the appearance with exposed scaffolds is ugly.
On the othe hand, such a problem also exists in frames and scaffolds set up at event halls, concert halls, discotheques or the like.